


A Nolan/Mills Halloween

by sean34



Series: The Nolan/Mills Security Co [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012), Castle, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), MacGyver (TV 2016), Once Upon a Time (TV), Power Rangers Dino Charge, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sean34/pseuds/sean34
Summary: Rick Castle throws his annual Halloween Party, Mac and Jack stay in and Snart and Rory find a new playmate.





	

Rick Castle looked at the party room and smiled. Everything was set up for his annual Halloween party.  
"Thanks for letting me use your families estate, Oliver," Castle said to the man next to him, "With everyone that's coming mine and Beckett's home isn't big enough."  
"Not a problem," Oliver Queen replied, "It been a while since this place had a party." Oliver looked around the room lost in memory. While the Queen's official resadants was a penthouse in New York, The Queen Estate just outside the city was their family home. "If you will excuse me I need to go change into my costume."  
"Of course," Castle responded, "Beckett should be here with ours at any moment." With a smile Oliver left Castle to amire the room some more,  


David Nolan was getting his costume on when his husband Killian entered their bed room.  
"I think you should leave your shirt off so that everyone can see your new nipple rings," Killian commented with a lusty smile, "Pluse it also adds to the cabinboy slave look."  
David look at his husband, who was dressed as a pirate. "We are going to Rick's Halloween party," he said, "Not Neverland where we'll surrounded by a bunch of horny gay men."  
Killian grabbed hold of David and brought him into his embrace. "I through you liked horny gay men."  
David gave Killian a passionate kiss. "I love you, my horny husband." David looked at Killian's costume. Instead of the traditional route Killian wore a skin tight leather outfit compleat with gloves and boots. It went well with David's leather paints and white ruffle shirt. "If we didn't have this party I would have you throw me down on our bed and fuck me."  
"Latter, luv," Killian assured him, "That's a promise."  


"So how do I look?" Kevin Ryan asked as he entered his and Javier's living room dressed in army fatiugs.  
Javier, who was dressed as a cop, gave him a once over. "Like you were made for that uniform," he answered, "Damn, babe you look like you just stepped out of an army themed porn."  
Kevin walked over to Javier and kissed him. "You mean the one where the cop and the soldier go at it all night long?'  
"Yeah," Javier agreed, "But after they go to their friends party."  


Thea Queen in her hippie costume walked into the party and saw Oliver standing there. He was dressed as his favorate hero the Green Arrow. "I remember all the parties mom use to throw here," she reminseted, "With everything that's happened I'm glad Rick is throwing his party here." She glanced around the room. "Where is our host?"  
"Kate arrived a little bit ago," Oliver reviled, "Their getting ready."  
"And Barry?" Thea asked about Oliver's fiancée.  
"Catching a ride with Ward and Fitz," Oliver told her.  
"We're here," Barry, dressed as the Flash, announced as he entered the room. Grant Ward, as a secret agent, and Leo Fitz, as a mad scientist, came in behind him.  
"Welcome friends," Castle, dressed as Frankenstein, greeted everyone as he entered the room. Kate Beckett, as the bride of Frankenstein was with him, "Let the festivities began."  


Angus MacGyver sat down the bowl of popcorn, sat on the couch and snuggled into Jack's embrace. "Are you sure you would rather stay in then go to Neverland?" he asked.  
Jack Dalton kissed him. "Positive," he replied, "This way our bed is near if the mood strikes, and trust me the mood will strike."  
Mac truned on the TV and started the movie. "I can't waite," he said with a smile.  


Halloween at Neverland was full of men dressed in varouse costumes and Roy Harper was ne exception. The young man was dressed as a sailor and was sitting at the bar nursing a beer.  
"I must say you do pull that costume off," a voice said behind Roy.  
Roy truned around and saw Mick Rory and Leonard Snart, both dressed in leather, standing there.  
"Want to come home with us so we can fuck you?" Mick asked.  
"What?" Roy replied.  
Leonard and Mick sat on eather side of Roy. "You see every once in a while Mick and I find a guy we both want and take him home to be our sex slave for the night," Leonard explanded, "And we both want you."  
"I want to see you face when I take your ass," Mick added as he caressed Roy's check.  
Roy downed the rest of his beer and stood up. "OK," he agreed, "I'm in."  
Snart and Rory smiled at each other, stood up and lead Roy out of the club.  


Back at the Queen Estate.  
"Thanks for inviting Leo and I," Grant said to Castle. By now all of the guest had arrived and the party was in full swing.  
"Of course," Castle replied, "Any friend of David's is a friend of mine."  
Grant looked over to where Leo was and saw him talking to Barry. "If you'll excuse me I need to go dance with my guy." Grant left Castle, walked over to Leo and Barry and took Leo by the hand. "Dance with me?" he asked  
Leo smiled. "Of course." Then to Barry. "Talk to you latter."  
"Have fun," Barry replied and with that Grant wrisked Leo away.  
"You seem in a better mood then you have been lately," Leo pointer out as he and Grant started to dance, "Not that I'm complaining."  
"I know," Grant said, "It's just with the death of my parents and Christen I haven't been in a good place. But now I'm going to celebrate all that I still have like you, Tomas and my friends."  
"I can't speak for anyone eals, but you will always have me," Leo assured Grant.  
"And you will always have me," Grant replied.  


"Phillip! Ivan!" Martha Rodgers, dressed as a flapper girl, called out as the two men entered the room. She waved then over to where she was at. Phillip, a prince, and Ivan, a knight, quickly joined her. "Boys, this my son Richard Castle and his wife Detective Kate Beckett," Martha introduced, "Richard, Kate, this is my co star Phillip Zandar and his boyfriend Ivan."  
"Nice to met you," Castle said, "Welcome to my party."  
"Thanks for the invite," Phillip replied.  
"Its our pleasure," Kate added, then pointing to the vampire and Sherlock next to her, "This is Chase Randall, a coworker and his partner Riley Griffin."  
"Hi," Chase, the vampire, said, "Big fan."  
"Me too," Riley, Sherlock, added, "Chase and I have seen all you movies, Mr. Zandar."  
"Phillip, please," Phillip told them, "Mr. Zandar is my dad."  
"And as someone who has met the man I can say that he would have you address him as Mr. Zandar," Ivan added.  
"Sounds like my dad," Chase reviled with a laugh.  


David smiled as his step-sister Regina and her husband Daniel walked up to him and Killian. "Wow," he commented as he looked at her princess costume, "Its like you were made to wear that. Danny nice stableboy costume."  
"Thank you," both Regina and Daniel said. "I see Killian picked out your costumes," Regina added.  
"Some people like lace," Killian commented, "I prefer leather."  
"Well you defently look good in it," Daniel pointed out. Regina gave him a look. "What? I may be straight but hot is hot."  
Killian laughed. "You were always my favort brother-in-law, Danny," he reviled.  


Javier walked up to Eddie Thawn, who was dressed as superman, and handed his a beer. "You look like you could use this," he said.  
"Thanks," Eddie replied as he took a drink, "Its not that I'm not having fun its just that I'm not a party guy."  
"I'm the same way," Javier reviled, "Kevin on the other hand is. I think its because he comes from a large family." The two men looked over to where Kevin was talking to Eddie's wife, Iris who was dressed as Lois Lane.  
"Iris and Kevin are a lot alike," Eddie commented, "So is Castle."  
"And you, me and Beckett are a lot alike," Javier added, "I guess you do fall in love with your opposite."  
"I guess you do," Eddie agreed.  


Mac laied in bed next to Jack. Both men were naked. "Staying in was the right call," Mac commented smiling at Jack, "That was great."  
"Jack Dalton always satisfies his man," Jack said with a smirk, "And his man always satisfies Jack." "Yeah well I try," Mac responded matching jack's smirk.  
Jack got on top of Mac and kissed him. "Want to go finish the movie?" he asked.  
"Only if we can stay naked," Mac answered.  
Jack smiled. "Deal."  


"Oliver Queen," a familar voice called.  
Oliver truned around and saw Phillip Zandar and Ivan approach him and Barry. "Phillip," he said, "Its been a while."  
"A little over a year," Phillip confermed as he gave Olver a hug, "I still remember our night together."  
"You were with Phillip Zandar," Barry replied, "And you never told me."  
"It was before I met you," Oliver told him, "A one off in a string of one offs." Then to Phillip. "No offience."  
"None taken," Phillip assured him, "I knew what I was getting when I hooked up with you." He wrapped his arm around Ivan and smiled. "Any ways it looks like we both found love."  
Oliver smiled back as he hugged Barry. "That we did," he agreed.  


Roy was laying in between Leonard and Mick in their bed with a smile on his face. All three men were nude. "That was amazing," Roy commented. He started to sit up only to have the other two men pin him back down.  
"Where do you think your going?" Mick wanted to know, "We're not done with you yet, boy."  
"This is a all night sex fest," Leonard added.  
Roy's smile grew bigger. "Yes, sirs," was all he said as Mick and Leonard surrounded him  


It was well into the AM when the last of the guest had left the Queen Estate leaving Castle, Beckett, Oliver and Thea the only ones still there.  
"We'll be back first thing tomarrow to help with the clean up," Beckett assured Oliver ant Thea as she and Castle got ready to leave.  
"Don't worry about it," Oliver told her, "We got people for that. Have a good night."  
"Thanks," Castle said, "And thank you once again for letting us use your home."  
"It was our pleasure," Thea replied. After Castle and Beckett left she trunned to her brother. "I wish mom was here. She would have loved this."  
"Yes, she would," Oliver agreed, "I hope where ever she is and what ever she's doing it was worth what she gave up."  
The two Queen siblings left the estate unaware that they were being watched. "It is," Moira Queen said from her hiding place in the house, "And someday you will see that."  



End file.
